Dark Side
by Sissi
Summary: [AU] //“Well you see my dear friend, I want to make an experience. I want to see with my own eyes the falling of an angel.”// //“I want to see Relena Peacecraft killing a person with her own hands.”// [1xR]
1. Default Chapter

Dark Side

By : Sissi

A/N: This is going to be four years after the beginning of the series, meaning that Relena and the other guys who were fifteen are now nineteen and Trowa and Wufei are twenty-one years old. I am reposting this, after being beta-read by angeldreams. You rock!! And, I'd like to thank the people who had reviewed this story when I had first posted it. Luv'ya all!!

Chapter one : Loneliness

It was the beginning of spring and while most of the couples were out having fun together, laughing and enjoying themselves in their own world, a lonely girl was sitting on a bench in a crowded park. She had a laptop on her knees and was typing quickly on it, totally concentrated on her task, not paying atention to her surroundings. She had beautiful azure eyes and dark blond hair. She wasn't very tanned due to the long hours working in a closed office for the peace of the world and the space. Yes, her name was Relena Peacecraft.

A shadow appeared silently behind a tree near her. She didn't notice as she was busy and that same shadow  slowly started to walk in her direction, step by step, trying not to make any sound. When his figure finally shadowed her laptop, Relena knew that danger was right behind her. Strong hands were quickly put on her eyes, making her see pitch black. She smiled. She knew that the only person who could do this joke would be...

"Duo!!"

"Aww, c'mon Rel, how could you know that it was me?" the young man known as Duo Maxwell pouted, then smiled, knowing immediately how. She smiled once more and hugged him. He was a good friend.

"So, you are out of your office??!! I think it is finally going to rain..."

"C'mon Duo, stop it. I haven't worked that much."

He glanced at her carefully and noticed her eye bags.

_Relena, Relena...you are a really bad liar..._

"Ok, I can see that you are healthy. Now, you are here alone? Where's everyone?"

"Well, Quatre is in a reunion. Being a diplomat is a very hard job. Wufei's on a work assignment. Lady Une is being a little too harsh towards him, although he is already perfect in his job as a preventer. Maybe I should talk to her about him." 

"What about Trowa? Is he here?"

"Oh no, he is in L3 with Catherine and the whole circus gang. I reckon he's very happy, but I can't tell for sure as he hasn't visited me for a while. What about you? You moved to L2 with Hilde and you haven't contacted me all these years...did you forget about me?" she pouted, enjoying his presence. 

"Hey, sorry about that, but it hadn't seemed to me that long since we've talked to each other. Man, I need to tell you that my life's wonderful! Hilde is the most amazing person in this world and I don't know how I had managed to live without her before."

"I'm very happy to hear that Duo." She replied somewhat sad.

"And...what about that other person...?"

She blushed and then looked down. She couldn't admit that she hadn't seen Heero for really long time. Because there were no more wars, he disappeared. She couldn't see him anymore. She only knew that he was in one of the colonies writing books about the war, trying to show people the cruelty of it. 

Duo noticed her sad face and knew instantly what she was thinking about. It was a common knowlegde that Relena was in love with Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. But, nobody knew his feelings Was he also in love with her or was it only friendship? Was he protecting her during the wars because he loved her or because it was his mission and only that? Nobody knew. But, deep inside, Duo knew that Heero did care about Relena. That was the only explanation for his promise to always protect her, no matter whom the enemy could be. Duo sighed helplessly. Heero, after all these years, was still a mystery to him. He hadn't been able to change his behaviour during the war when both of them shared the same responsability of representing the colonies. Now that he hasn't seen him for a while, Duo tried to figure out what has happened to him. Probably he's still a pain in the arse, he chuckled at the thought. 

It was also a mystery why Relena fell in love with such a person. She was beautiful and could have anyone. She was kind, gentle and enthusiastic. She would help anyone in need, stranger or not. That was why she was so famous in the universe; she was princess of the Sanq Kingdome and Queen of the world, not mentioning that she was diplomat fighting for the maintainance of the peace among the colonies and the Earth. She was an idol among the young people and many would die for her. 

Strange, isn't it? She could be described as the most perfect person in the whole cosmos, she was an angel! And Heero showed no interest in her. That was breaking her heart. Ok, he didn't say that he didn't like her, but he hasn't told her that he loved her as well. This confusing situation was consuming her. Her heart was really broken. She wanted to continue with her life, move on, but she couldn't because of him. 

What a cruel fate...

"Duo, there is going to be this ball tonight at my house. Would you like to come?"

"Free food?"

"Of course!" she laughed.

Duo accepted promptly and started chatting about how wonderful Hilde was. Relena could only laugh at his naïveness. How she wished that Heero was just a little bit more like Duo...but it was impossible. 

                                                        ~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Duo arrived at her house, better saying, her palace on time. He couldn't miss that opportunity! The hall was lighted by candlelights and the floor was covered with the finest rugs. Waiters were walking aroung the hall with grace, offering champaigne and delicious snacks. He spotted Relena talking to some important business men. She was listening to them and replying camly.Those men listened to her intently and nodding vigorously. Her voice was smooth and gentle. She certainly was an angel sent by God.

If I weren't in love with Hilde I'd probably be with her.Hmm, then I'd be dead by now, murdered by Heero!

He chuckled at this thought. Relena heard that and saw him. She waved a hand to make sure to him that she had already noticed his presence and turned her heard in the direction of a young  blond man sitting on a chair and watching the couples dancing.

He walked in the direction of the blond man and greeted him. Quatre smiled and pulled a chair next to him.

"Hey, long time since we've seen each other! Too busy,huh?"

"You bet. But, today I'm finally enjoying myself."

"I see. So, did you spot any pretty girls over here?"

"Duo, do you only think about girls? Because I'm going to tell Hilde..."

"Hey, hey, I was just joking man...so how's everything?"

"Fine. But Relena..."

"Heero right?" 

Quatre nodded and watched Relena accepting a young man's hand to a dance. She was smiling , but her eyes betrayed her. They were sad and showed no spark. Her soul was dying.

Quatre turned his head to discuss about that serious situation with Duo when he saw his blank face. He was stiff and pale, staring intensily at something. He followed his gaze and also flinched. He couldn't believe that! No, his eyes weren't betraying him...it must be true.

Heero was back.

"Duo...that's Heero..."

"Yeah, I can see...Did she notice him yet?"

"No. Should we tell her?"

"She's missed him a lot. Let's let her have dome happiness. You or me?"

"I think that neither of us. Heero is walking in her direction."

"God...He's got a serious face..."

"Probably something is going to happen."

"Ya bet."

                                                            ~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Relena was dancing gracefully along the music. Then, she stopped right in her tracks. She thought that she had seen a ghost. But, it couldn't be a dream, she was certain of that. Then...

"...Heero..."

"I want to talk to you. Privatly." He added later, seeing her partner's ugly look that was shot to him. 

"Y-Yes, ok. Mark, will you excuse me?"

"No problem, my darling. But please be quick, you promised me this dance."

"I will."

She turned her head in Heero's direction and followed him until they reached her office. She turned on the lamps and waited for him to speak. He leaned on the doorframe and was silent for a moment. Then, he finally spoke.

"I believe there is a new enemy trying to destroy the peace developed by you. Probably they are targeting you so I returned to protect you."

She closed her eyes. It hurt. A lot.

He's only returned...because of a threat of an enemy? It wasn't...because of me...

Her eyes were wet with tears. She was trembling and couldn't help. She wasn't strong enough. She may be strong in front of the world but deep inside, she was only a defenseless little girl who was afraid of being hurt. By him. 

"I...I see."     

"That was all. I'm going to be your bodyguard now until I destroy this threat."

"...Then are you going to disappear again?..."

"Yes."

Her heart was crying. She couldn't take it any longer and she finally let her tears flow away. She ran away from the office and entered the bathroom, locking the door as soon as she'd  reached it. She rested he body against the door, her bosy slowly falling to the gorund. She hugged her knees and forward and backwards, trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face."

"Heero...why do you throw my heart away like this? All I want in return is to be at least your friend..." she cried out, a lump forming in her throat.

As soon as she had flied away from the office, Heero was already following her from behind. He understood that she needed time to think and digest eveything, so he didn't stop her from sheltering herself in the bathroom. It was the least he could do ease and comfort her. He waited outside, leaning against the bathroom door, hearing her lock it and cry miserably. He did want to help her but it was so foreign to his body that he wouldn't even dare to do it. He would simply give her time to deal with the situation.

As the time passed, he noticed that the crying and sobd had subsided and there was an eerie silence in the air. He strained his head, trying to listen to any strange noise. Then, he heard a "click" sound and a "thump". His mind was racing. She wouldn't dare, would she? 

He knocked on the door, shouting her name but there was no response. Suddenly losing his temper, he pushed the door with all his strength and it gave out, not being built to support a hard knock such as that. There was no one in the bathroom, and the first thing Heero noticed was the open window. Relena had escaped and now she was on the roads. 

"Shit..." Heero said before jumping through the window and running after her. Danger was sprawling around her and she decided to ran away? It was a too good chance for the enemy and he knew they would take this chance.

Oh shit 

                                                             ~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Hey, Rel!! " shouted Duo as he saw her running out of the hall, sobbing and crying. Then, he saw Heero running after her. 

Something's wrong 

He looked at Quatre who nodded and both started running after Heero. They didn't know why, but they knew it was trouble. 

                                                             ~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Relena ran without looking where she was running. All she wanted to do was leave that place, be far away from him. It did hurt her soul to see his indifference. 

Why had I fallen in love with him? Why? Why!! 

She shouted to herself. She wanted to die. Heero probably didn't love her, she thought bitterly. Then why doesn't he confess that immediately? She waited for him for four years and till that moment, she still had hope. But tonight, she was finally sure of his feelings. Nothing. He felt nothing for her and it tore her soul more and more everytime she contemplated this statement.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her waist and a humid handkerchief was thrown onto her nose, suffocating her. She tried her best to release herself from her captor but in vain. This person was much stronger than her and she felt her head start spinning, losing consciousness. Her vision started to fail and soon, she saw only darkness. But before that, she tried to rip a piece of her dress, trying to tell her friends what had happened. She didn't care if Heero would find it or not, but Duo and Quatre...And Trowa and Wufei...they would certainly look after her. Not Heero. She knew Heero had left her forever.

                                                               ~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Where's she?" Quatre asked, while he watched the roads carefully. Duo shook his head and Heero just kept running. Suddenly, Heero stopped. He grabbed something from the floor. It was a piece of cloth. Duo tried to see what it was and fell to his knees, mumbling "Relena is gone" to himself. For the first time in his life, Quatre saw some feeling in Heero's eyes. He could see guilt, sadness and...Anger? Could there be a possibility that he did feel something for Relena? By the way he grasped that piece of cloth and his eyes, the answer was yes. 

_Heero...You were too late..._


	2. Broken Shards of Glass

Dark Side

By : Sissi

Chapter Two : Broken Shards of Glass

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing.

"Ok, buddy, can you explain what's happening?!" asked a furious Duo. They were in the preventer's quarters, in a secluded room. Quatre was sitting on a chair, his face low and sad. Trowa had been called and was also there. Wufei had left that room some seconds before to hear Colonel Une's orders on the matter. 

Heero sighed once more and stared at Duo's violet eyes. They were wide with fury and he could also see disbelief in them. Wasn't he the perfect soldier? Then how come he had let the enemy capture the princess, the symbol of peace ? He didn't know either. 

"There is a new enemy around. They want to kill her I believe."

"What else?"

"I don't know."

Duo raised an eyebrow and shot him a glare. Did Heero change that much that he couldn't even find out who the enemy was?

"Ok, let's start this all over again. How did you discover this information?"

"I received an email two days ago."

"'And you haven't hacked that email down?" 

"Of course I did! But, all I could find was that it was sent by someone at Relena's headquarters. From Sanq Kingdom." Finished Heero. Now everyone was staring blankly at him, unable to utter a word. A spy? A betrayal? Was someone of Sanq Kingdom plotting against peace? It was impossible! But Heero had said that, so it must be true. A conspiracy...the situation had darkened quickly and probably, if they didn't finish with this soon, a new war would explode and they would have to fight again. They would have to kill and meet death once more. 

"What are we going to do?" asked a sad Duo. 

"Wait and see what Une's going to say", was all Heero told them. Quatre watched Heero silently stand against the wall on a corner of the room, letting the shadows obscure his figure. Trowa, on the other hand, simply closed his eyes. His features were serene, although his inner side was in a turmoil. And Quatre knew the reason. After all those years watching and studying his friend, he finally had reached the truth and the secret of his beloved friend. He was in love with the an impossible person. Relena Peacecraft.

Yes, let's wait for Wufei and Colonel Une...They will know what to do...But for now, we'll just wait and see...

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Wufei was standing in Colonel Une's office. She was sitting on her chair right behind her desk full of papers. She was breathing very slowly, trying to concentrate on her task. The princess was gone, there was no clue of what had happened, and from what Heero had told her previously, without the presence of his fellow gundam pilots, there was this new enemy around craving for war. 'It was just great,' he thought sarcastically.

"I...I don't know what to do." She stated simply to him. He stared at her face, showing no emotion. Then he replied, "Shall we send groups of preventers to the kidnap local ?". 

"Yes, but just a small group. We musn't call attention."

"Of course. I'll see for that." 

"Wufei, tell the others that...no, wait, call them to come here. I want to talk to them.  You are the only gundam pilot that is a preventer.You know what you have to do. The others must be lost. I'll see what I can do."

He nodded and proceeded to reach the room where the other pilots were. He didn't have very good news to tell them. 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Mommy! Look what I did! Isn't it beautiful?" asked a small and young Relena of five years old. A blond woman waited for the girl on the Palace door, a smile tugging at her sweet features. 

"Oh my, Relena, it is indeed beautiful! Where did you find all these flowers to prepare this bouquet?"

"Oh, I went over there, see? There are many more pretty flowers like this over there, do you wanna come?"

"I'd love to. But, first you have a class to attend."

"Oh please mommy, I don't want to have these classes! They are boring!"

The woman laughed at her daughter's naïveness and hugged her. The little girl also returned the hug, smelling her mom's sweet fragrance and loving all of it. Oh, how she loved her! Then, her mom's figure started to disappear. She clung to it, but it was uselles. Soon, darkness enveloped her, and she found out that she had tears in her eyes. 

It was dark. She couldn't see a thing. Then, a small light appeared at the other side of the place. She ran towards it. When she got nearer, she saw him. Heero. The light was emanating from his body and he had beautiful angel wings on his back. She watched in awe as he offered his hand. He was offering her support? She flew to his arms, eager to meet him. She was so happy that she wouldn't mind if the world ended right there and then. Suddenly, those same arms that were giving her support started to tight around her. He was hurting her! She tried to free herself from him, but he was too strong. The battle finished as quickly as it had started. 

Her body broke down like shards of glass. 

"NO!!!!!" She cried out. She was panting, sweat covered her face and she looked very fragile. She set a hand on top of her chest, right above where her heart lay. She closed her eyes. She was feeling so miserable...

Then, she shot out of the bed where she was in. She looked at her surroundings. It seemed that she was in a room. A dark one. There were no windows, the only light of the place was from the small lamp hanging on the ceiling. There was a chair in the corner, a table and that was all. She sighed, fear starting to take control over her body.

_Calm down Relena, everything's going to end up just fine. Believe it. _

There was a plate and a glass of water on the table that she hadn't noticed before. There was a cheese sandwich on the plate. She wasn't very hungry but she did drink some water. Her throat was so dry that it was killing her. Now that she was there, all that was left for her to do was wait. Would they kill her? Or maybe torture her? She didn't know. But, she wouldn't mind to die, not when she knew Heero didn't love her as well.

_...Heero..._

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could threaten to fall and wet her cheeks. She wouldn't cry for him. Not anymore.

_I'm strong. I don't need him. Everything's going to be fine. _

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

A young man of apparently twenty years old was reading the newspaper. He had a strange smirk on his lips. Another man approached him. 

"So, Richard, how's everything? Is she fine?" asked the young man. He was tall, had light blond hair and icy green eyes. His skin was very pale and he looked quite amused that day.

"Everything's going on as you have wished, Mr.  Kettering" , replied the other man. This one had raven black hair and astonishing beautiful grey eyes. "But she has already awoken, sir. Shouldn't we kill her?" 

"No, we need her alive. And, besides that, I have other plans for her."

"Really? May I know these 'other plans'?"

"Hmm, maybe later. Have you already called Dr. Stevenson?"

"No, why? You seem to be quite healthy, sir."

"Oh, it's not for me. It is for the princess. By the way, Richard, stop calling me sir or mister. We are friends, remember?"

Richard quirked an eyebrow. Relena Peacecraft was their host, why should it be necessary to call for a doctor? After all, she was their main obstacle till then, it would even be best if she were dead. But it seemed that his boss and friend of childhood had a different opinion.

"Richard, tell me, do you believe in angels?"

"No, Derek. I don't believe in God, so I don't believe in angels either."

"Well, but you've already heard some stories about them, right?" 

"Yes, if you mean, for instance, the angel Gabriel who was sent by God to tell Mary that she was pregnant of God's son."

"Well, yes, sort of that. Actually, I was thinking about the story of the 'fallen angel'. Have already heard of this one?"

"Satan, you mean?"

"Why, yes."

"Yes, I know the story. May I ask you why we are talking about this?"

"Well you see my dear friend, I want to make an experience. I want to see with my own eyes the falling of an angel."

Now, that dialogue was really strange, Richard thought. Angels? What was he talking about? But, he knew him better. Derek Kettering was a very rational and sane person. If he did want to see that, an angel falling, then he would. 

"May I know how?" asked Richard.

Derek closed the newspaper, turned his head to see if there was anyone there and whispered...

"I want to see Relena Peacecraft killing a person with her own hands."


	3. Hope and Emptiness

Dark Side

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: GW is not mine.

A/N: Sorry for some OOCness in this chapter, especially concerning Trowa! By the way, thank you all for the reviews! You guys rock!! Thank you, angeldremas, for you beta services. Have I already told you that you're the best? ^_^

Chapter Three : Hope and emptiness

Derek was sitting on his chair, drinking a cup of whisky when his Richard appeared on the door. 

"Derek, doctor Stevenson is here."

"Hmm, what a wonderful piece of news! Bring him here, my friend. After that, could you please leave us alone?"

"But Derek..."

"Why don't you assist our beautiful hostage? She must be feeling very lonely right now."

"...if it is your desire..." And Richard left the room. Some time later, he came back with an old man in his late fifties. He had white hair and a big moustache. His eyes were shining dangerously. Derek found him amusing and danderous. Interesting, he thought. Richard closed the door and left both men to themselves.

"So, you are the famous doctor and scientist Stevenson."

"Yes, so how can I help you sir?" asked maliciously the doctor. Derek simply smiled and replied in his cold tone, "Well, well, well, you are quite the direct person, huh? I've heard about your last research about memories and how they can affect one's personality. Is it true that you can change one's memories? For good?"

"Why, yes. But, I can do much more about it. I can simply delete all the memories of a person and this person would be clueless about his past. An easy way to deal with traitors and hostages. All I need is time and...money, to make it simple."

"I do know someone who is interested in this. This person wants you to change one's memories to make one loyal to her, obeying every order. What do you say?"

"With enough money, workers and time, everything is possible."

"How long would it take?"

"Maybe a week, maybe a fortnight, it all depends on the...supporter's needs and incentivation."

Derek looked at the doctor who simply kept smiling and waiting for an answer. He slowly stood up, followed by the doctor, and then both shook hands. The deal was done. Relena's future was settled. The angel would soon fall from heaven. Derek would get his wish granted.

"Would you like some tea or would you rather see your new laboratory?"

The other man grinned. 

* * * 

"Here, eat it up quickly." Commanded the guard. Relena simply stared at the plate of food and the glass of water. No, she wouldn't eat nor drink. She wanted answers at that moment, just as who had kidnapped her, where she was and first of all, why she was there. 

The guard lost his patience and was already taking the food away when he was stopped by a young man. Relena noticed this and watched carefully who this new stranger was. He was a handsome young man, but what called her attention were his gray eyes. They were so cold, but differently from Heero's, they showed emotions.

"You'd rather eat." He said . He put the plate on the floor. The guard was watching the entire scene silently. 

"No." Replied a proud Relena. She could be their hostage but still, she was the vice foreign minister and she wouldn't be submitted by the enemy. Suddenly, the image of Wufei appeared in her mind. She smiled wistfully. Would Wufei be proud of her at this moment?

"Eat."

"No."

The young man sighed in exasperation and took the plate away, handing it to the guard and sending him away. Relena felt shivers running down her spine. She was alone with him. What could he do to her? As if sensing her fear, the stranger showed his empty hands to her, just as a way to tell her without words that he wouldn't harm her. At least, not physically.

"So, you are the vice foreign minister, and the former queen of the world."

"...So?" she asked defiantly. The man grinned and arched an eyebrow. "I've never met you personally." She blushed despite her fear. 

"Well, I can't say I'm pleased to meet you right now."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Anyway, I'm still your enemy so don't think I'd ever help you to get out of here."

"I'd never have thought of that" she told him sarcastically. She knew her hands were trembling but still, she'd rather die like that than betray her friends and her feelings.

The man opened the door of the room and he left the dark room. She could hear his shoes tip-tapping the floor. She closed her eyes and let her breathing get even. Slowly she lifted her head to the ceiling and stared at nothing. She didn't want to think about the present or what could happen to her if her friends didn't reach her in time. All she wanted was oblivion.

Sleep claimed her once again.  

* * * 

All the gundam pilots had arrived at Colonel Une's office. She was reading through some papers when she sighed and stood up from the chair, walking to the window and started to observe the city.  Without turning her face to the others, she quietly told them the orders they ought to follow.

"Quatre, you won't be able to join us. You will have to substitute Relena in all her scheduled meetings. We cannot allow the colonies and the Earth to know about the kidnap of the vice foreign minister. Duo Maxwell, you will work with Wufei and I am ordering you to behave yourself. No comments to the press. Understood?"

Duo gulped and nodded his head. 

"Finally, Trowa and Heero will be working together to find out about Miss Relena's location and about the organization that has kidnapped her."

"I'm sorry Colonel Une, but I won't be able to accomplish your orders." 

Colonel Une turned her head and scrutinized Trowa. Trowa simply remained calm and cool, showing no emtions. He wasn't even blinking.

"May I inquire the reason?"

"Personal."

Quatre watched in silence this scene. Duo's mouth was hanging open, he just couldn't believe it! Wufei was simply waiting for Une's next move, while Heero tried to see through Trowa's strange behaviour. It passed some minutes till someone broke the silence.

"I can work alone. I don't need anybody." And Heero left the office. 

"And I thought he was getting better..." Duo shrugged but stayed where he was. 

"Very well. Barton, leave this office and stay in the quarters. I'll see what your mission will be."

"Understood." And Trowa also left the room. Quatre was very anxious to follow his friend and when he received a positive sign from Une, he ran after his friend. 

"Okay, so Wuffie, let's go!"

"Hn, Don't call me that, baka." Was all he replied. Une shook her head.  Why was it so hard to work with the gundam pilots?

* * * 

"Trowa, wait!" Quatre yelled, but Trowa just kept walking. Quatre had to rush up to reach his friend and pull him back. Trowa's eyes were darker than usual and his face was more stoic then ever.

"Trowa..."

"I can't work with him."

"Because of her?"

"..."

Quatre put his hand oh his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him. After all, he was the first gundam pilot he had met in the war. He could still remember when they had played that song together at his mansion so long ago. 

"Two weeks before she was kidnapped, she went to L3, to the circus. She watched all the numbers and when the show was over, she came to me. She was vey happy. It was the first time she went to a circus. Then, all of a sudden, she started to cry. She told me that she still loved Heero and she would wait for him forever. That was when I knew for sure that I'd never have a place in her heart. At least, not the one where she keeps Heero."

"Trowa...I..."

"At that moment, I wanted so much to be in Heero's place. Heero's such a lucky guy for having her love and look what he's done! He's broken her heart and now, she may even be dead!" he shouted. Tears were glistening in his eyes, but they refused to stream down in his face. Quatre watched in concern his friend, knowing that he could do nothing.

"I know Trowa, but you can't be sure if she will ever stop loving Heero or not. After all, he was or is her first love and because of that, everything seems bigger, more meaningful."

"No, I'm sure about it..."

"Look, She may love Heero passionately, but this passion will soon pass away. To stay with someone, to love someone forever, it must be a calmer love, a more gentle one, not such an impulsive one she feels for him, so don't give up."

Trowa listened to his friend and when Quatre told him this last statement, a slight sparkle of hope started to blossom in his heart. After wiping away his tears, he gave Quatre a small smile and headed back to the Preventer's headquarters. 

* * * 

Heero punched the table of his bedroom. The laptop was lying on his bed, the screen on. He hadn't found anything. He had already been searching everything and still, there was nothing meaningful except for the fact that the e-meil he had received was from the Sanc Palace, where Relena worked. 

'Okay, where should I start? Where?!' he yelled in his mind. His head was in a turmoil. No, he had to stay calm, but the idea of Relena in the hands of a merciless enemy was too frightening for him. It was a nightmare. He had let her years before just because he believed he was a threat to her. And now, she was gone.

He punched again the table and let his body slip to the floor. He grabbed his head and stayed like that for hours. Then, he gingerly stood up and grabbed the phone. He dialed the some numbers and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Preventer's headquarters." 

"I need to talk to Colonel Une."

"Who's asking this?"

"Preventer Heero Yuy."

The voice on the other line talked to someone and then redirected the call to Une.

"Heero."

"I need all the tapes that were recording the Sanc Palace on May 17 th."

"Understood. Where are you?"

"My place."

"The tapes will be immediately sent to you. They will arrive in fifteen  minutes."

"Hn" and he hanged the phone. All he had to do now was wait.

Soon enough, the tapes arrived. He quickly examined them and grabbed one randomlessly and inserted it in his video machine. As soon as he pressed the bottom play, the image of Relena appeared on the screen. He watched in awe all her beauty and confidence. Getting near the screen, he gently traced her face with his index finger, trying somehow to feel her smooth skin. 

"...I'm sorry, Relena..."


	4. Clues

Dark Side

By: Sissi

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!! Anyway, sorry for not updating so quickly, but I've decided that I'll be posting a chapter per month. Sorry, but I am quite slow concerning updates, especially now with the tests at school. Anyway, concerning Jem Star's review, all I have to say is that I have only taken this story down in the beginning of this year, but some weeks later, I posted it up again, after talking to my beta-reader, who insisted on finishing the story and not giving up. So, if you had problems locating this story before, I can't say what the problem was, only that it wasn't me. ^_^ But, thanks for your kind words. Now, about grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll read the posted chapters and try to locate them, but I can't promise anything, for grammar and me don't really hook up. Sorry. ^^;; Now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: GW is not mine.

Chapter Four : Clues

He was sitting on the grass, watching the sun set and hearing the birds sing their lovely and lively song. The sunlight was almost fading, the tingling sensation it had created on his skin disappearing along with the warmth it offered. 

He wasn't alone. No sooner had he been staring at the sun set then he heard soft laughs from his right. Turning his attention to the beautiful woman sitting beside him, all coherent thoughts left his mind, for he kept silent watching her smile and laugh. 

"Heero?" she asked shyly, unsure if he would pay her any attention. He nodded in her direction, receiving a smile from her in return.

"The war is finally over and peace has finally been set. Aren't you happy?" 

He pondered over her words. Yes, peace was now tangible, and if people continued like this, the future would not hold any more threats of a meaningless and bloodshed war. 

"So...now that you don't need to fight anymore, what will you do?" 

He watched her face, trying to find any clue as to what she wanted to tell him. Her cheeks were pink; she was blushing. He found out that it made her look even prettier than usual. 

"I don't know" was his simple reply. She nodded in acknowledgement, turning her face away from his.

"Would you...stay on Earth?" she asked. This time, it was his turn to look the other way, avoiding her expressive eyes. 

Earth. 

What a beautiful word and place. He could feel his heart beat in harmony everytime the word was mentioned. Yes, he would like to live on Earth, live and watch all the beauty it possessed, all the different and exquisite kinds of lives inhabited on it. 

And mainly...because Relena lived there. 

Relena...

Once again, his thought drifted back to her. 

During the Eve Wars, she had been present in his mind, either physically or mentally. It wasn't only her looks that tainted his mind. It was also her fiery eyes, so full of determination...besides, of course, her naiveté. She was so pure...the total opposite of himself.

He remembered the day he promised he would protect her, no matter what. She was far too precious to him and to the world to be lost. He'd protect her from everything, even from himself. Why from himself?

Because his soul was dirty. Dirty with blood and sins. 

His hand...so full of blood spilt from the thousands of soldiers he had killed...No, he could never be with her. She was too pure, too good to deserve something as him. She must forget about him. He doesn't deserve her time nor a place in her heart, as she held for the other gundam pilots. No, he'd better leave her life forever. She shall never face the encountless deaths he's watched in front of his eyes, either by his own hands or by someone else's. 

"No. I'll leave to one of the colonies," was his sharp reply. She flinched at his cold retort. He could feel her sadness. 

How he has changed since he met her he cannot say. She modifies him to an extreme that he felt the urge at that moment to hug her and tell her that it wasn't what his heart truly yearned for. But, it was for the best, though.

And because of this firm resolve, he left her the next day, leaving a sad and sobbing Relena on Earth.

It was for the best, right?

Suddenly, everything started to blur, and Relena's image started fading. Heero tried unsuccessfully to reach out for her, but when he tried catching her wrist, he found air, pure and simple air. She was disappearing right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't stand it. 

"Relena!" he screamed with all his might, but she couldn't listen to him anymore. 

Heero snapped up from his sleeping position, sweat covering his entire and trembling body. His heart rate has increased considerably and his pupils were wide, due to the nightmare mixed with the memory of their last encounter. 

He shook his head, it was not the appropriate time to be reminiscing about the past. But, he couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run down his spine every now and then, whenever he thought about this odd dream. 

Walking to the kitchen, Heero grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it. It was cold, but it didn't matter to him. All he wanted was something to keep his eyes open. He still had a mission, and damn him if he ever fell asleep again.

Drinking all the coffee with one quick gulp, Heero walked in the direction of the living-room. It was dimly lit by the lights, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. The curtains were drawn, prohibiting outsiders to know his movements. Neighbourhood could be a pain in the ass, especially if they were gossipers, as Heero believed they were.

Managing to sit on a comfortable black leathered couch, Heero looked over the tape he had previously taken out of the television. It was still hot beneath his palm. 

Sighing softly in bewilderment, he placed the tape on the nearby table. Rubbing his eyes and pulling his bangs away from his eyes, Heero thought about her. Yes, he could still remember his grief when he first saw her on the screen. She had not changed much, but still, she was different. No less beautiful, he decided, but she looked sadder.

'No, I shouldn't be thinking about this. Yuy, get a hold on yourself.' He scolded silently. Slumping more into his couch, Heero closed his eyes once more, concentrating hard on his mission. Opening them again, he was focused and ready for action. Better saying, he was prepared for one more boring day watching tapes incessantly, at least until he found some clue. So, with this in mind, he inserted one more tape into the machine.

Most of them had already been carefully watched and discarded. No useful information could be found in them. The tape he was watching was already one of the last ones. It was from the camera outside the door to Relena's office room, recording precisely Relena's secretary's every movement. 

Heero watched the secretary babble on the phone, while she had nothing to do. Then, she received another call and answered it. Her eyes widened for a fraction and she went hurriedly to the Vice Foreigner's office. She stayed there for some minutes, though. Then, she quickly packed her things and left.

'That's strange...' Heero mused. He continued to watch the tape, sure that something would happen. But, to his dismay, nothing happened. The camera recorded that no one had approached the place for the next two hours, during the period of time the e-mail had been sent to him.

He was already discarding any assumption that the strange incident could be useful when the same secretary appeared on the screen, a frown marring her face. She cursed heavily to Lord knows who, and sat with a tired face. 

Grabbing the list with all Relena's workers' telephone number, he dialed her secretary's one. He waited patiently for the woman to pick it up.

"Hello?" 

"Are you Helen Douglas?" He asked. The woman on the other line seemed to tremble when she told him that she was. 

"I'm a preventer and I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Okay..." she replied. 

"On March 13th, you received a call about something urgent. You left your work and then, some time later, you came back with an annoyed expression. What was it about?" He asked, in a somewhat threatening tone.

"I-I was told my mom had fell ill and that I had to go to the Hospital St. Michael. When I arrived there, they said I was mistaken and that there was no patient called Mrs. Douglas being treated there. It was such an awful trick! People shouldn't play with such important and serious matters!" the woman yelled. Heero tried to calm the enraged woman, who kept cursing and yelling about kids that didn't know about the seriousness of it. 

After some time, Heero finally managed to say his apologies for the waste of time, which she accepted. Now, what this Helen told him was odd.

He grabbed the tape and rewinded it. There must be some little clue, something different in it. All he had to do was to be more careful. 

He watched the scenes carefully. Okay, the secretary grabbed the phone. She's talking, a worried expression plastered all over her face. She grabs her purse and leaves. And... Nothing.

Heero sighed in defeat. Nothing strange happened! How could it be?/ He let his gaze return to the screen when something called his attention. He clicked on the pause button. It was possible to see some icons on the secretary's computer. The icon that was shadowed was the icon named "Internet".

'I was sure that it was the icon "My Computer" that was selected, not this other one' he mused. He rewinded the tape and zoomed the image. Yes! There it was! A second before, the icon "My Computer" was the one the secretary had selected. But, a second later, it was the internet one.

"I got you." Heero told to himself. So, the person must have frozen the camera with the main computer. The only people that could have done that were four men, the ones who were related to the camera security.

After finding the list with the four names he desired, he called Une. She'd be sure satisfied with this. All they needed now was to make a 'little' interview with these four men and find out who the traitor and spy was. 

Heero could already imagine the tortures he would inflict on the man responsible for Relena's kidnap.

'Relena, wait for me.' 

* * * * * * * * * * 

The four men were sitting uncomfortably on their respectives seats. They had nervous and worried eyes, which made preventer Chang and preventer Yuy more and more suspiscious.

Colonel Une entered the reserved room, handling a paper to Heero. He scanned quickly through it and told two of the four men that they were released of the interview. The two men sighed in relief and bowed in their direction.

Heero calmy but threateningly walked till he was in front of the two men that were left behind. 

"You were the ones responsable for the security on March 13th."

Both men nodded, the fact undeniable. Heero continued.

"Maybe both of you are working together, maybe not. So, if you are innocent, say it." Heero didn't even introduce the matter he was talking about. He just thought that the innocent one would quickly start talking about the other's movements. 

Both the men looked at each other and started to plead with him, telling him that they knew nothing. Wufei quickly was beside them, a gun aiming at their heads. "Be quiet." He ordered, which made the men stop and stare wide-eyed at Heero. 

"Tell me what you did from two till three o'clock in the afternoon of March 13th .

The blond man, called Charles, was the first to start telling them his movements.

"Two o'clock is the time we return to our work after lunch. I went to the room with my companion here. We were sitting there, chatting about nonsense when I left the room to go to the bathroom. When I returned, he wasn't there. He arrived some minutes later, and told me that he went to the cafeteria to buy something, a candy I think."

"Was he eating something?"

"I didn't notice, sir." Heero shook his head. And they were the ones responsible for the security...

"Can you prove your story?"

"No, there was no one in the bathroom" Charles admitted silently. Heero raised his eyebrow, his smirk widening. Maybe this was their man.

"It is your turn" Heero directed his direction the the brown-haired man called Andrew. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and started his story.

"As Charles said, we got at the camera room at two. We were talking about girls, when he said that he had to go to the bathroom. I sat there, with nothing to do. I decided to buy some food, so I went to the cafeteria. I bought some candies and returned to my work. Charles was already there when I returned."

"Did you meet someone?"

"Well, yes. There's this girl, Melissa. She works as the cashier in the cafeteria."

Heero gave Wufei a meaningful look, which in turn he gave a nod of understandment and Wufei left the room. The two secutity guards waited in silence, uncertain of what to do. Wufei returned with a tall beautiful brunette. Her green eyes showed fear towards the men in the room.

"Is your name Melissa?" Heero asked blatantly. She nodded and Heero moved to the side so she could sit on the chair he was occupying some moments ago. She took the seat and patiently waited for the next question.

"Do you remember ever serving this guy here?" He pointed at Andrew. She nodded. "Do you remember the people you served on March 13th?"

She shook her head. "It's impossible, sir. There are too many people there everyday. I can't remember who was in the cafeteria in an exact day."

Heero sighed impatiently.

"Calm down, Yuy" was all Wufei told him. But Heero couldn't help but feel stressed. It must have been one of them, but who? He couldn't take his eyes off of them. Une had also her eyes glued on both of the men. She was frowning, an idea suddenly forming in her mind. 

She rose from her place and told two guards of her trust to watch them while she talked to Heero and Wufei. Both men were dubious whether they should leave the room, but after seeing Une's serious look, both men agreed.

"Heero, Wufei, any idea of who the traitor is?" she asked. Heero almost laughed at her question. Shouldn't he be the one asking her this? After all, she was the one who wanted to talk to them.

"No," was all they said. Une simply watched her surroundings, silently wondering about the possiblity of spies. They used to believe that they had the best security in the entire planet, but with Relena's kidnap, everything was possible, even the existence of enemies among their staff. 

"What if both of them are spies?" she proposed. 

"It's impossible. Why would one say the other left the room then? Shouldn't they cover each other?" Wufei asked.  Heero was almost going to agree with him when the idea started to take form in his mind. 

By what they said, it was impossible to say who was lying. There were no witnesses, it could have been either of them.  But, if they couldn't prove who the spy was, they couldn't accuse any of them...  

"I think you are right, Colonel Une. But, even if it true, how will we prove this?" 

Une eyes him and simply replied, "With a trap."

Heero watched Une, her eyes focused on the pen she was holding with her right hand. She tilted her head to one side and then looked at him again.

"But for now, we will have to let them free. We have no evidence that they have cooperated in Relena's kidnapping."

Heero growled, feeling the urge to protest, but he knew it would be futile. After all, she was right. They couldn't arrest them. Besides, their idea of them working together was a mere supposition. They could be wrong after all.

"Fine."He turned and walked away, leaving Wufei and Colonel Une behind.

"What a temper..." She commented to the other preventer. 

"Feh, you should be used by now" was all Wufei replied. Colonel Une shook her head.

"Let's enter the room and get over with this. Wufei, when we are done, I want you to put hidden cameras in the security room, along with microphones. Trowa is the one who is going to watch them from now on. Understood?"

Wufei nodded. Finally they have made some progress. 


	5. Fallen Angel

Dark Side 

**By : Sissi**

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Chapter Five :** Fallen Angel 

She woke up with a headache, her head throbbing with some invisible pain. She watched her surroundings and immediately saw the glass of water, which she quickly grabbed and drank its contents. Sighing with relief, she decided to consider her options once more.

She has been here for a week already, trapped inside this room like a caged bird, unable to escape. There was no window, and the only door that could provide her some form of escape was always locked, except for the times that man would come to bring her food.

That man...

She knew, deep within her heart that he wasn't a bad person. She could see, within his eyes, that he felt somehow sorry for her. Not in the beginning, this she was sure of. She could still remember the cold glances and the harsh words he would direct her. But, as the time passed, he became gentler and started to talk to her, trying to help her not to feel so lonely.

What was his name again? Ryan? No, it was Richard. 

Richard...what a beautiful name...

She gasped when she noticed what she was starting to think about. How could she conceive such an idea? 

Shaking her head, she walked to the door, listening to any exterior sound. Nothing. No sound of water dripping from an open tap, not even the sound of laughter. She started to play with her long hair, curling it with her fingers. Nothing.  

Sighing inwardly, Relena went to her bed and lay down. Closing her eyes, all she could notice from the outside was the chilling wind that would enter the room through the space between the door and the ground. It would be a cold night, but she cared not. Touching her cold cheek and feverish forehead, she knew that it would not take long. 

She shivered. The silence was too overwhelming to her fragile heart. Who would have thought she would miss Duo so much? She laughed, breaking the stillness of the room. 

Seven days. 

She has been there for seven long days. 

How long could it take?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was barely five o'clock when the mahogany clock placed in the main living room rang. Richard lifted his face and watched the orange sky, the golden orb already giving its place to its beautiful lover.

Soon, brilliants blue and red dots would appear in this dark velvet, glowing with an unreal light. How long would it take? Maybe some more hours? Maybe eternity?  

Richard put his hands on the wooden window and closed the curtains. He turned his head and watched his friend reading a file, one hand holding protectively some type of folder while he had a black pen in the other. He himself had a pen within his fingers, and once in a while, he would turn it 360 degrees, a small mannerism he had whenever he felt anxious.

The clock finally stopped ringing and a long silence met his ears. Only the sound made by the crickets in the garden could be heard. The song of death.   

"I will check on her again, Derek."

His voice sounded hollow in the big gray office. The only lamps turned on were placed near the door and on Derek's table, creating a game of light and darkness in the room. Shadows lurked in the corners, watching his steps. The 'tic - tac' of the clock did not help either. Everything around him  seemed to start growing, making him feel smaller, just like a tiny bug that could be easily replaced or killed. 

He slumped his shoulders. He was not as successful as his friend and have always lived behind his back. Nothing fairer than to dedicate his life to him. He pressed the pen with more force. 

Derek did not even twitch, he simply kept his gaze fixed on the folder. Good. Maybe he would not notice his subtle escape. After all, he was insignificant. Standing slowly from his chair, he tried to avoid making any noise. He had not even noticed that his fingers had started playing with the pen oce more, turning it like a helix, quicker and quicker, just like a machine when its fuel is almost over,  reaching its climax, its glory.   

"Okay, my friend. Just don't get too attached to her, you know." The pencil  fell from his fingers with a small 'clack' on the marble floor. He turned, but his friend would not look at him. His eyes were settled solely on the paper in his hands. Yet, small veins were clearly appearing on his right hand, the one holding the text.

"What are you talking about?" 

Once again, silence met his years. Bending his back, he took the pencil and placed it on Derek's desk, noticing how clean and perfect it was. His hand rested on the smooth wood, gently tracing the material. Not a spot of dirt or scattered files marred the furniture, but he should not be surprised. Derek had always been perfect in everything he did. Always.

Turning his back, he was about to open the closed door when he heard a shuffling of cloth and wheels running on the hard floor. He waited. 

"Well you see, she is mine, after all. And what is mine, I will never let anyone possess it."

            The 'tic – tac' of the clock was his only response. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, Dr. Stevenson, how are you?" Derek asked, his huge smile plastered on his face. The old man simply chuckled at his juvenile enthusiasm and told him that everything was fine, causing the younger man to nod in understanding.

"So, how's the machine? Have you already finished building it?" The urgent tone in his voice couldn't be ignored; he was nervous, and the doctor grinned to himself. Maybe there was something hidden in this man's intentions, and he would certainly take advantadge of the situation. Pulling the right strings and he would be done. He would have a marvelous future. 

"Aye, give me just some more hours and it will be ready for whatever plans you have." 

"Is this true?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" 

"No, never, I am delighted to hear this news, Dr. Stevenson. I will bring your first patient within some hours."

"Very well, do you have any plans for her? Any idea of what she ought to be?"

"About her future?"

"This, too, but I was referring to her past. We will need to give her a new past so we can change her personality. This was the original plan, if I recall it correctly."

"I see. This is very interesting. Can I give her someone's past who is dead?"

"Of course, as long as you can detail me with it."

"Hmm, I see."

"Oh, would you care to inform me this idea that it forming in your mind?"

He shrugged. Why not? "I want to revive a certain person that was dear to me."

"Ah, I see. Very well then, just send me the information about this person's life and everything will be arranged."

The doctor left Derek to himself who was staring blankly at nothing. His heart was beating maniacally, for the wish to see this person alive again has been playing again and again in his mind. He knew she would have Relena Peacecraft's body, but still, she would be with him again. 

"Marianne..."

The name left his dry lips like a whisper, husky yet sweet at the same time. The name brought him happy and sad memories, smile and tears. A paradox if anyone cared enough to analyze, but human nature was never said to be simple or easy.

Could someone blame him for this strange desire he felt inside his heart, even if it were twisted into a demented plan? Even if it destroyed the lives of thousands of people?  

No, it is not possible, for even now, all he has been doing was seeking for his happiness. 

Happiness...

Such a strange word...What was it a poet had already said about it? That we could never find it? Maybe. Men have always been ambitous creatures, who can tell if a dream can be easily replaced by a new one, bigger and more challenging? 

No one.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Richard walked through the hallway with his head bent low, not daring to look back at his friend. He could still hear Derek's distinct voice telling him the fact he feared the most yet he refused to acknowledge. Shaking slightly his head, he strode with quick steps to Relena's chambers.

Hands upwards, he was about to knock on the door when he remembered once again the fact that she wasn't in that place for her own wish. Better saying, she was the hostage in this place. Derek's hostage. 

Paralyzed and unable to contain this strange feeling which was crawling inside his heart, he opened the door with his own key and spotted the sleeping girl on her bed. His heart swirled with happiness at the sight and he gently stepped inside, not wanting to wake her up.

Placing himself next to the bed, he watched her rosy lips slightly parted, a sweet smile gracing her angelic face. Running a finger on her cheekbone, he watched in amazement when she stirred in her sleep. 

Kneeling down so that he was in the same level as her, he kissed her forehead, relishing in the feeling of warm skin touching his lips, a sweet scent invading his body system.

Yawning when she felt something touch her forehead, Relena slowly pried her eyes open, watching dazedly the shadow in front of her. Her eyes were unfocused, the light blue somewhat blurred with confusion. 

"Ri-Richard? What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her immediately; he was blushing too much to be able to come up with a good excuse. His hand came automatically o his breast pocket, in a vain attempt to find something with which to occupy his mind. Nothing. 

He had left the pen on Derek's desk. 

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you." 

Sitting upright, Relena rubbed her eyes and used the wall behind her as a support to her head. Richard was acting strangely, his back was hunched and his eyes averted to look direstly at her. His hands trembled everytime they approached her bed, which only made her muse. She stared at her pale blue suit, already wrinkled for her sleeping with it. The fine texture of the fabric reminded her of Noin. She and her had went shopping and she had spotted the dress.

Noin had been delighted with her choice. She sighed, the silent noise escaping from her lips. 

"Okay, what's the matter? Are you feeling bad or something? How can I help you?" She noticed that his hands were trembling.

By staying with me, he thought, but instead, replied,"Just keep me company."

"Hmmm? Just this? Okay..." 

Still feeling very sleepy, she inched closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. Closing once again her eyes, Richard could feel her breathing start to even and her body relax. Placing his arms around her slim waist, he almost cried out in shock when he felt her own arms encircling his neck, her face near his.

"Relena?"

She didn't reply anything in return, but it wasn't necessary to him. Just the feeling of her body pressed against his was like heaven. Nothing else mattered. Time seemed to have stopped for him until she muttered a name that cracked his heart.

"Heero..."

He couldn't stand that name. He remembered when she had told him all about this man who had dared to break her soul and heart, becoming instantly his mortal enemy. He was somewhat glad to notice that he had no feelings towards Relena, but it did not relax him a bit, for he knew she still loved him deep within her heart, this small admission being his proof. 

It did not matter right now; all he wanted to do was stay close to her, nothing more, nothing less. How had this happened, he wondered to himself. Till a week ago, he despised this woman who thought was the owner of the world, not caring with the way the war had left the Earth and its citizens, or so he thought. Now, all he wanted to do was protect her from any harm. What an irony of life. 

Maybe, he thought, this was the way she had won the sympathy of the entire universe. Not only was her beauty striking but also her heart was so warm and kind that anyone would be easily drawn to her. He was no exception. 

Yet, even the strongest fall. Would he let her have the same destiny as the great leaders that have already walked upon this world? 

He kept watching her, cuddled within the security of his arms. Hours passed and they continued there, him hugging his precious angel. 

"Ah, here you are, Richard. What did I tell you about her being mine?"

Richard trembled with fear when the door was knocked open and Derek was there, standing with a superior air, finding out about his treasure. 

"Derek!" was all he could say, his eyes showing the emotion he most dreaded, fear, for he knew he could do nothing to alleviate the situation and save himself and Relena. They were probably doomed. 

Hugging her closer to him, he tried to come up with some lame excuse, but his mouth wouldn't comply with his wish. It seemed like it was glued, unable to articulate any sound except for his friend's name. Derek did not sem to noticethis for his mannicured fingers started to pat his perfect Italian suit, as if trying to smooth it from any wrinkle. The silky cloth was impeccable.

Somehow, this entire did not seem to affect him. Was Relena only a porcelain doll to be played with? Only a marionette? 

"Anyway, Richard, give her to me. Dr. Stevenson needs to see her."

Feeling dread overpowering his entire body, he simply kept watching the blond man, his arms still enveloping the lithe form of the girl who was still asleep. Could he simply give her to him?

"Hand her to me, my friend. Nothing bad will happen to her, I promise you."

Images of their friendship during childhood flashed through his mind. It was true; Derek was his friend and he would never cause any harm to him, so why was he afraid of this man in front of him? Maybe it was the way his eyes glinted with the hollow lamp illuminating the room, giving him a twisted image of a mad scientist. 

Feeling his patience worn, Derek  advanced and pried Richard's arms away from the form he had kept with him. Grabbing Relena who awoke with the rough and sudden movement, he scooped her in his arms and walked away. Derek frowned. It was time and he could not wait any longer. His calm demeanour could have fooled anymore but his best fried. He had to leave the place as fast as possible. 

"Derek!!!" 

"Richard! Help me!" Relena shouted while she struggled against the arms of her enemy. It was futile but she would not give up. She tried kicking him, hitting him hard but nothing seemed to affect him. After some time, her limbs felt sore so she decided to stop with her antics. 

She noticed, for the first time, where he was taking her. The walls were extremely dark, the only light in the place being emitted from small lamps hanging on top of their heads. The floor was dirty but there were neither rats nor cockroaches around, for which she was immensely grateful. 

He stopped, turned, and glanced at her with a look at her that caused her to tremble with anticipation. What were they going to do to her? Kill her? She smiled inwardly; they would not gain a penny with her death. Actually, she mused, the Preventors would surely find them and punish their evil deeds, whatever they were. 

Placing her quietly on a strange couch, she watched as an old man who had been hidden by the shadows appeared right in front of them. His white beard and dark glasses made her entire body stiff. 

The old man seemd to notice this, for he came near and stroked her golden hair, like a grandfather to his granddaughter. The touch was light, but she did not feel comforted. It was cold. There was no feeling in his action, he was moving his hand like a machine. The only purpose was to make her feel less scared, nothing more. 

"So, this is the girl. She is similar to the description of Marianne."

"Yes, but her hair was lighter like mine and she used to have green eyes."

"It doesn't matter. There are plausible biological explanations to answer her doubts in case she finds this entire ordeal strange."

"I am glad to hear this, doctor. Shall we continue?"

"Yes." 

The mad scientist, this is what she thought of the old man, started to connect many wires to a strange machine, while Derek kept watching her, probably afraid that she would escape. As if I could, she thought sarcastically. Still, she could not stop this strange feeling creeping through her being, consuming her soul. She was alone with two men who were probably going to do some experiences to her. They could transform her into a monster.

I am afraid...

"Here, put this helmet on her."

Derek placed the object on her, not without some fight for she started to struggle again, her instincts telling her to. But, to her horror, her limbs were paralyzed for he had somehow managed to seize them up with hard pieces of leather connecting her to the couch. She wanted, at that moment,  to growl, to shout, to let her bottled up anger free. She wanted to scratch the man with her nails, to stomp on his polished leather shoes, to pull his hair, to make him feel angry for all the pain he had caused to her.

But she could not. She was chained.  

"Stay away from me!!" she shouted in vain. Soon after this, she felt something sharp pierce her skin, right on her arm. A cold liquid started to enter her blood circulation, making her feel extremely calm and sleepy. Somehow, she did not feel afraid anymore. Something told her that everything would be okay and that she would have what she had wished for so long : rest.  

"What are...you...doing..." she could not finish her sentence for she was quickly falling asleep. A blurred figure passed in front of her eyes, but she could not distinguish whose it was. Yellow, blue, black, all the colours were being mixed, creating an exquisite myriad of brightness. Little did she know that by closing her eyes at that instant and letting darkness unfold its arms around her, Relena Peacecraft had died. 

"Very well, let the machine do its job."

Both man grinned, one with satisfaction and the other with glee happiness. Marianne was soon going to be alive again and he could not wait for this. The image of a pretty young girl in a summer dress, grinning and winking at him for all she cared, made him smile. 

"My dear little sister..."

            It was not too late after all. 

            Small ants started to move near his feet. He watched the insects doing their job, carrying pieces of cut leaves on their backs, one after the other. 

            He lifted his foot and stepped on them. 


	6. In my dreams, I promise you

**Dark Side**

**By : **Sissi

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Gundam Wing

**Chapter Six : **_In my dreams, I promise you..._

Warmth and softness. She could feel feathers touching and prickling her skin, teasing her senses. Her body felt hot, as if she were in a tropical country, with the sun bathing her white complexion, not that she would have complained, not at all. She welcomed this warmth which seeped into her bones and made her feel cozier and better, almost as being loved by Apolo himself 

She was lying on humid soil, the fresh smell of greenery and life enticing her nostrils. She sniffed deeply, and the fragrance of roses and lilies assaulted her along with something spicy which she could not name. Was it cinnamon? It did not matter, for all she could think of was the fact that she felt like in Heaven, warm and protected. 

Maybe too protected. As she tried to move her limbs, she found out they were restrained. She tried to move, forcing her arms and legs, to no avail. She opened her mouth and cried out, but no sound escaped from her throat. She jerked her head upwards and scrutinized her surroundings. Everything was dark, with silent shadows lurking everywhere, and she felt her forehead damp with sweat. Fear started creeping into her soul, drop by drop. 

Where was she?

She willed herself to calm down. It was no use adrenaline coursing through her veins, clouding her better judgement. She needed a clear mind, and so, she would will herself to stay still until it happened. She breathed in and out slowly, and tried to relax her tense muscles. Her hands which had been in the form of fists relaxed and she sighed.

Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she blinked for several minutes as her pupils adjusted to the brightness offered by the sun, which was hovering above her lithe form. That darkess whcih had been surrounding her had dissipated as quickly as the steam formed by hot tea would disappear with a quick blow of the wind. She lifted her arm and placed a hand in front of her eyes, frowning as she still could not distinguish the form of objects displayed in front of her. 

She licked her lips, noticing how dry they were. She needed to drink water as soon as possible. Her entire body hurt as if she had been run over by a truck, however she doubted it truly had happened to her. She massaged her temples and lifted her upper body up. 

Grabbing a wood stick that had been lying beside her, she concentrated her strength on a single spot as she pulled herself up, grinding her teeth in the process. Her legs shook with the effort, but nonetheless, she made it in the end. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she sighed deeply, closing her eyes, and resting her body from the exertion. 

She opened her eyes once again, and lifted her face to the blue sky, where fluffy white clouds floated aimlessly around. She was in the middle of a green field, with long and tall grass hiding her presence from any strange visitors. Some trees were also in the field, but they were few and sparse, with bent branches and deep green foliage. She smiled at the perfectness of the day, so beautiful just like a fairy tale. She pinched her arms, but strangely enough, she felt nothing. 

Was she dreaming? Impossible, it seemed too real to be a mere dream. Yet.... dreams can be deceitful...

The sound of hooves and laughter reached her ears, and a sudden fear infiltrated her heart. Turning around, her hair flying around her head like a golden veil, she looked frantically at her surroundings, searching, wanting, needing...

She ran to the nearest tree, falling in the process, having to crawl to reach her destination. Panting slightly, she sticked out her head and waited, as the voices grew stronger with each passing minute. She inhaled deeply, clutching the wood trunk with her bare palms, scratching them. She paid them no heed. 

Two teenagers were riding on their horses, a boy and a girl. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, the difference being the intensity of the colours. Hers was a little bit darker than his, yet, their bone structure was almost identical. They were brother and sister, she thought to herself. 

The girl was laughing at her brother, her cheeks inflamed and red, her hands holding the reins with a lot of effort. Her back shook every time she had a laugh attack, which made her look somewhat comical if not lovely. She wore a simple pink dress, which made her look almost ethereal with her looks with the sun bathing her light form. Her small ruby lips parted and she licked her lips as the hot day eventually affected her body.  

The boy, on the other hand, looked more real, if one could say this. He also looked more controlled concerning his laughing tendencies, for he was laughing as well, but he had his stance rigid and a bit stiff, as if ready for an unexpected escape. He had tanned skin and wore dark pants and a white t-shirt, open at the base of the neck in form of a 'V', showing off a part of his already well defined chest. 

The girl pulled the reins, halting her mare to a stop. She patted its neck, calming the restless animal. She turned her head, and watched her brother do the same. She smiled and suddenly pouted.

"This place is so lovely, why do we have to leave?" she asked, watching the landscape with scrutinizing eyes. He shrugged.

"I love this, doesn't mama understand this?" she pressed on, receiving no answer from him. She sighed, and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "This is going to be our last day here..."

"It's going to be alright, I promise you," he started, and she turned her face to him, smiling at his words. She kicked her mare's side, urging it to move. She lifted an eyebrow to him as he made to motion to copy her. 

"Let's go; I need to change for the departing party," she yelled as she she flew away. He shook his head, an amused smile spreading over his face. Kicking the sides of his horse as well, and putting all his weight on his legs, he forced his horse to run faster, the wind blowing hazardly against his face. He bit his lower lip as he felt his horse almost collapsing under him, but he only urged it on. He could not lose to anyone.

Relena stepped out of her hiding place, watching them disappear in the horizon. She sunk against the rough trunk of the tree, releasing her breath. She hugged her knees, frowning at what had happened. They had not heard her when she had stepped on that stick, breaking it into two. She scratched her chin thoughtfully. It was very strange.

Standing up, now with more ease, she followed those two, her mind asking for answers. Her heart was beating very quickly; that boy had been Derek when he had been young. 

She had some doubts concerning his identity in the beginning, for the eyes shone different feelings and the boy was not as cold as the Derek she knew. But, she reasoned, people can change, and Derek was human as well. She was human as well, was she not?

She walked with as much care as possible, and when she reached the iron gate, she stopped. It was locked. She shook it slightly, but it would not bulge. She tried once again, with more force. Nothing. She bit her bottom lip, tracing the bars with slender fingers, frowning at her predicament. 

She walked along the gate until she reached the brick wall. She patted it, her fingers touching every hole, looking for any hint of a secret door. Maybe she was being foolish, but it never hurts to try. She pressed on each possible stone, on each hole, nothing. Again. She frowned and felt her eyes sting. She placed her hands over her chest and started breathing slowly, calming her soul.She would not cry there, she told herself almost desperately.

She punched the wall slightly in frustration, as her crying attack passed. Not a very smart thing to do, but Hell, she needed to free her anger!

She looked around her. It was starting to get dark, and the temperature had already fallen considerably. Rubbing her bare arms, she waited for some miracle to happen. 

"Hey, are you lost?" Relena could have swore her heart had leaped out and fallen on the floor, the beating organ still pumping blood to her supposed body. She placed a shaking hand on her chest, and felt it beating wildly, bombing as much blood as possible to her very affected body. She turned her face to the voice. Her eyes widened and she gasped at her unexpected visitor. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Marianne approached the blonde girl with a grin, her palms outstretched. Relena did not move, though her eyes did not leave the other girl's eyes. 

"Why don't you come in?" She pointed behind her. Not waiting for an answer, she unlocked the gate and walked back to her house, each step as certain as the fact that the sun would rise in the east. Relena watched her with eyes in turmoil. What to do? It was now or never. Breathing deeply, she followed her to her home, entering the threshold, up the stairs, and eventually, reaching her bedroom, where she sat combing her hair. Relena stopped at the doorframe, her fingers tracing her arms as she watched the girl. Without even noticing it, she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Come in, don't be shy," Katherine urged on, placing the comb down and moving to the bed. She patted the place beside her, warm eyes inviting her. 

"I'm Marianne, what about you?" she asked once Relena was beside her, still uncomfortable with the situation. "You're not one of talking, huh? Not a problem to me, but I'd feel much better knowing that you're not here to kill me or something," she teased. 

Relena widened her eyes. 

"Oh, sorry, it was only a joke!" Marianne corrected herself, noticing how pale the other girl had gotten. Had she said something wrong? "Anyway, it's a pity I've just met you today. I am leaving tonight , but you can stay for the party." She tried again, but received no response. Okay, what was wrong with her? Katherine felt the urge to frown and pout, but stopped herself. She was fifteen, almost an adult, and she would not act like a child. She looked at the strange girl and smiled. 

"Do I look pretty?" She said, standing up and dancing around the room. Her dress, so much like those of Medieval times, along with her pretty and lively face made her look like a real princess. An exquisite one. Relena had to smile at this girl who resembled the purity of a child. 

"You're beautiful," she told her with her heart. Marianne grinned. The ice between them had been broken.

"Thanks! Hey, I have an idea! I'll lend you one of my dresses and maybe we could apply some make-up on you!! Oh, I can already see it! You're gonna be so beautiful!" She claimed giddily, her hands clasped together in front of her heart, dreamy eyes staring at nothing. Relena shook her head, a benigne smile on her face. She did have much time.

"This is your night, don't bother with me. I should be going," she stood up, but the girl caught her wrist with ease. 

"Aw, please?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. 

"Oh well, nothing I can do. Maybe we could see each other some other time, right?"

"... Right."

                                                *            *            *            *            *

Fairy tales are full of magical nights, especially when the prince dances with the princess and they fall in love, madly, deeply and without regret. That night was supposed to be a happy one for the entire Kettering family. Derek watched the guests with bored eyes, a cup of champaigne between his fingers. Sipping it slightly, he looked outside the window, at the twinkling stars. 

A white point was moving in the dark velvet, leaving a trail of silvery behind. A shooting star. Placing the glass down, he clasped his hands together and thought of a wish, desiring with all his heart that it would somehow come into reality. 

A hand touched his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" Marianne asked, sitting beside him.

"Wishing. I saw a shooting star," and he pointed to the sky. She watched amazed the star travel through the vast universe, and imagined whether it felt lonely or not, visiting new and wonderful places all by itself, with no one to share it with. Whoever said that the brightness of stars was useless was completely wrong, for it is the brightness that inspires poets to write beautiful poems and it is under the silverbeams of stars that lovers confess their love to each other. 

Stars... They always brought her new hopes.

She clasped her hands together as well, and did the same things as Derek. He nudged her when she was done. "What did you wish for?"

"I am not telling," she teased, sticking up her nose in superiority. He laughed, and patted her head. "Smart girl," he teased back, and she puffed her chest. Her eyes beamed with happiness.

Suddenly, more and more shooting stars appeared in the sky. They frowned.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice tainted with worry. He pulled her to him, leading her through the hall and into her room. "Stay here," he ordered, hands on her shoulders, serious eyes staring deeply into her afraid ones. She nodded and waited for him to leave. She watched as the door was closed and sat on her bed, waiting with a heavy heart. Somehow, she knew this night would not end well. 

She put her hand together and knelt down, and started to pray. 

_Dear God..._

She could not remember the words. It had been so long since she had last prayed, it was her fault, really, for her mother had always preached her on it. Oh well, it was too late now, right? 

So she could not remember the right words, it did not matter. God would listen to her words, no matter what, as long as they were true ones. They would be coming from her heart, and that was enough. God would forgive her for her lack of memory. The edges of her mouth lifted upwards at that thought.

_Dear God, please, protect me, I don't wanna die..._

The house suddenly shook, and outside, a huge humanoid machine landed on her garden. She clasped her hands with more force as the huge robot reached for its gun and started to aim it at the house. 

_I don't wanna die, please, I don't want anybody that I love to die..._

Dust fell onto her face, and she had to close her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, but kept praying in her mind. Her knees hurt, but she did not care. Her heart was racing, and she could feel perspiration on her forehead. She wanted to wipe the sweat away, but it could wait. 

The sounds and the screams were getting higher and higher...

The house shook as something crashed into the house, making the beige walls shake almost as if it were afraid of death itself. Katherine, not being able to keep her mouth shut, screamed. She stopped yelling when something hard and heavy hit the back of her head, and she could feel herself losing consciousness. Her body hit the ground with a thud, but she did not feel it. She had drifted to the dark world before her fall. Her prayers ceased as the battle began.  

                                                *            *            *            *            *

Relena watched with terrified eyes as the mobile suits invaded the propriety, guns in hand, firing and killing the people, creating a huge massacre. She shut her eyes, and clutched her head, unable to witness such violence. What had these people done? What were the mobile suits doing there? 

She ran to a clearing and found bodies lying on the ground, red pools of blood forming under them. She forced her mouth to remain shut, as she felt her insides turn wildly, the taste of bile already very strong. She gulped, hard. She tried to focus her mind, and kept telling her that that was not real. It could not be real.

She urged her legs to move, to leave that horrifying sight. She wiped her eyes diligently as she felt her eyesight blur. Her throat burned as her chest jumped with the force of the hiccups. 

She stopped right in her tracks when she spotted familiar blonde locks under thousands of debris, a single hand left unharmed, with a tricklet of red liquid oozing out from the upper arm, invisible to the eye. Relena clenched her teeth, and ran to the body. She knelt down and started to throw away the stones and rocks covering the body. She shuddered. Body... She could find a body under the stones.

It took her a lot of time, each stone big and heavy. Relena wiped her forehead, her back killing her, but she kept on. She had set her face into a determined one, and she would not let despair conquer her.

One more stone, she told herself. 

As she placed the last rock beside her, she gazed at the body anxiously and averted her eyes. She could feel her tears flowing on her cheeks and falling on the collar of her clothes. She touched the arm. It was cold. She gripped it almost madly, afraid to let it go. It must be a joke, she she tried to convince herself. Just a joke.

"Marianne?" She asked, shaking the limb with an unknown strength. "Wake up, please?" She pleaded. It was her time to feel the silence permeating the air. She gulped, shaking the arm frenetically. 

One of the fingers bent, and Relena felt her mouth dry with anticipation. It moved again, it was no illusion. She had to control herself not to yell madly as she watched the other girl's eyelids slowly lift up.

Blue eyes linked with her own, and Relena caressed her cheek fondly, her fingers tracing her pale skin, watching for any injuries. Her face was not hurt, mainly because she had used her arms to protect herself. She moved Marianne's bangs away from her eyes. She was only a child, yet, now, she had witnessed what even adults abhorred to see.

"It's a beautiful night..." Marianne whispered, her eyes trailing the sky. The falling stars had already returned to their own abode, leaving death behind. Marianne held Relena's hand in her own, stealing some comfort from her warmth. 

Her body felt incredibly cold, her limbs sore and her breathing hard. She turned her head and saw Relena watching her, her lips trembling with the cold. She tried to smile, however the muscles of her face hurt with the movement. 

"I can't even smile.." she told the other girl sadly, clutching her hand with more force. A spasm took hold of her body and she jerked back, her back arching and her mouth opening to scream. Slowly, ever so slowly, she returned to normal, warm liquid trailing her cheeks. 

"Marianne!" A male voice called, catching their attention. Derek shouted far away from them, searching for her under the debris. She wanted to cry; he had remembered her!

"Derek..." she tried, her voice starting to fade. Her time was approaching. Sadness enveloped her entire being, her soul becoming numb with the distress of the situation. She sighed, turning to the strange girl whom she met that day. She looked like an angel. Was she the angel of death, and have been waiting for her the entire day?

"Marianne? You'll be okay, I know it," Relena tried to convince the girl, her own voice trembling with the fear. She rubbed Marianne's arms, as she had nothing else to protect her from the chill of the night. As she spoke, white clouds of condensed air formed, and if it were winter and if she were with her friends, she would have found it interesting and fun, almost  considered it as a magical night. Just like in the fairy tales.

"Marianne!!" Derek yelled once more. His voice had been one of despair and Relena turned her head and shouted back to Derek, indicating him their location. Yet, he heard nothing. He kept screaming and pulling out the rocks, his hands bleeding with the action. His bangs were glued on his forehead, along with his clothes, however he payed them no heed. His eyes were focused on the debris. He was losing everything he has ever loved.

"Over here!!" Relena shouted but the figure would not move. She frowned. How could it be? She was going to stand up when a cold hand encircled her wrist, pulling her down. She eyed the girl, a question written on her face. 

"I don't wanna stay alone," she confessed. Relena smiled and nodded, reclaiming her place beside her. White snowflakes were starting to fall from the sky, creating a new blanket to the earth, washing the tainted soil. The red colour was being replaced by white, a pure white. 

The temperature was very low now, and Relena rubbed the other girl's arms with more velocity with each stroke. The skin would get red quickly, but nonetheless, as quick as it would get warm, it would get cold. 

"I'm not afraid of dying, you know?" Marianne said, watching the girl's frantic movements. The edges of her mouth lifted upwards. It was futile, why try? She said nothing though, only kept watching the girl. She was very vulnerable at that moment. Maybe it was time...

"You never told me your name," she said, startling Relena. 

"Relena," she asnwered. 

"Pretty name," she whispered. "Could you... do me a favor?"

"..."  

Relena watched the girl, blue eyes linked to the fading blue of the other girl. She could feel the girl's heartbeats slowing as time passed, the coldness creeping in, the skin getting colder and stiffer. Hints of death. She touched the girl's cheek, cleaning it with her fingers. 

"I don't want to leave Derek alone," Marianne started, turning her face and watching her brother's useless attempts to finding her. His torn shirt and bleeding hands brought tears to her eyes. She shut her eyes to the scene. 

"I want you to live my life. Please?"

Relena's hand stiffened, and her eyes widened at the favour. Was she asking...? She shook her head. Could she give up her life? What exactly did that mean?

"Please? Derek's going to be all alone, I can't stand it. Please?" She tried again, staring at the girl, though she was seeing nothing. Her eyes were already opaque. 

"I..." Relena started. Could she give up her life? Could she? What about her friends? What about...Heero? She licked her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"Please?"

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her body softening as she felt dreamy and tired. She rested her head beside Katherine's, closing her eyes, and letting the numbness take her. 

"Relena?"

"I...promise you..." she replied, her mind not working anymore. All she wanted was to sleep serenely, and forget about everything. 

Strangely enough, images of her childhood were displayed in front of the eyes of her mind. She watched the happy and satisfaied faces of her foster parents, her friends, and classmates at St. Gabriel. She watched the moment she saw that shooting star flying in the direction of Earth. She saw when she took off Heero's helmet and was stunned by his handsome face. Then, his threat. And then, she met the other Gundam Pilots, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei... so many people in such a short time, yet they would affect her life forever. Heero...he would forever affect her. 

Could she leave them all behind? Her soul was tired. Tired of fighting, of having to be strong to the world, when she did not feel like it. Tired of being rejected. Tired of everything. Maybe, being someone else would not be that bad. She would be free, and be able to start her life anew. 

Yes, she could be alive again. 

She would be doing a favor, anyway. Why not?

Why not...

The sight displayed in front of her turned black, and she felt a void inside her soul. The images of all the people she held dear disappeared within a second, and slowly, images of a grinning man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in front of her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and tucked her in her bed, whispering loving words and caressing her cheek.

Her heart thundered inside of her chest. This man loved her very much, she could see it in his eyes. She smiled at the man, no, the boy in front of her. He loved her very much, and she knew she loved him as well. 

He would protect her from all the harm the world would plague her with. She nodded at him and closed her eyes. Unconsciousness was calling for her, and she did not feel like disobeying it at that moment. As her mind started to shut it to the exterior world, she heard the blond man whisper her name tenderly. Her body jerked back as something warm came flooding inside her body. 

She could feel memories filling her mind, strange ones yet she knew they were hers now. She let her tears pour down her cheeks, and slowly, she fell asleep, with white and fragile feathers encircling her nude and unprotected body, forming a small cocoon where she would be able to rest until it was time for her rebirth. She would rise once again when the time came, but until then, she would have to rest and let her pure black satin wings hidden to the world. 

"Marianne..."

A/N: This is by far my favourite chapter, mainly because of the language and the twist it gives to the story. I know it is already December and I had promised an installment in November, but let's pretend it's still November, ok? By the way, this hasn't been beta-ed, so I'm terribly sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes you may find. I will post the beta-ed version later. For now, this will have to do.

Sissi 


End file.
